While crop growth technologies have advanced over the years, there are still many problems in the farming and crop industry today. As an example, while technological advances have increased efficiency and production of various crops, many factors may affect a harvest, such as weather, disease, infestation, and the like. Additionally, while the United States currently has suitable farmland to adequately provide food for the U.S. population, other countries and future populations may not have enough farmland to provide the appropriate amount of food.
For indoor crop growth systems, adequate temperature control for crops is important to enhance production and quality of crops. Current greenhouses may provide a temperature difference from ambient, but are not capable of controlling temperature of an environment or a plant. Thus, a system for controlling temperature in an indoor crop grow pod may be needed.